


Snowflake's Chance in Hell

by StephCaroline



Series: Elena is Brian, Brian is Elena [2]
Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Genderswap, Hurt/No Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kinda, Mia Finds Out, adrenaline crash, but not in this fic, fem!brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCaroline/pseuds/StephCaroline
Summary: Sequel to "Snowman Made From Dust"It was a pattern in her life after all, every time she was remotely happy something would undoubtedly come and fuck everything up.Again and again the same pattern was repeated so she doesn't know why, when she's the happiest she has ever been, it surprises her when it happens. She should be used to it, it should not hurt that much, but the truth was that this time was the one that hurt the most.**"It's Letty, isn't it?" She said knowing the answer."It's impossible" Dom answered. The longing in his voice rebreaking  her heart."If that was my husband," she said 'If that was you' she thought "if there was a chance, no matter how small," her voice wavered, he noticed. His eyes were heavy on her, she looked him in the eyes before saying the words that would send her away from her. "I would go."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Finally. Thank you to anyone that left comments and kudos on my previous fic. I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope is worth it.
> 
> This one is a whole ball of angst but it had to be done, it's basically Dome leaving Bree for Letty and she pushing him to do it. 
> 
> The next ones are going to be happier I swear!

* * *

Brianna should have known.

It was a pattern in her life after all, every time she was remotely happy something would undoubtedly come and fuck everything up.

She had Rome and discovered her love for cars? They got busted and were sent to juvie.

She got out, tried to straighten her life and joined the force? She lost Roman.

She was finally about to become a detective? She had to go undercover, and everyone knew how that worked out. Her finding a family and destroying it from the inside.

She gets Rome back and open the garage of their dreams? The FBI comes looking for her again.

Letty presents her with an opportunity to bring Dom back? Letty gets killed.

Again and again the same pattern was repeated so she doesn't know why, when she's the happiest she has ever been, it surprises her when it happens. She should be used to it, it should not hurt that much, but the truth was that this time was the one that hurt the most.

* * *

 

Their house on the Canary Islands was beautiful, light and open with the ocean breeze making them sticky, turning their skin salty. Brianna loved it. And just a couple of street separated them from Brian and Mia.

Every day ended with Dom buried deep inside of her, making her scream, moan and writhe in pleasure, bringing her over the edge over and over again before he got tired and would explode inside her, shattering in front of her eyes, pulling himself back together again. They would stay like that most night till they fell asleep, or they would take a bath together just for Dom to start taking her apart all over again.

She even got to drive again.

Dom caught her one night. She used to sneak out when Dom was sleep, the sky full of stars without the pollution of a big city. She would take one of Dom's cars, find the desolated streets and just let herself move with only muscle memory as her guide.

She supposed Dom knew way before he made himself known. He just showed up besides her one night looking at her with heated eyes from his car, the challenge plain in his face. She smiled at him in a way she had never done before, full challenge, smug, a grin feral enough to make her look like a predator instead of the pray she certainly enjoyed being when it came to Dom.

He won, the finish line just at the edge of a cliff.

That night she rode him on the hood of his car with her wild hair getting tangled by the breeze and his fingers, the moon was the only source of light and that night she knew he was seeing only her, for once she could overshadow the ghost of his past.

Brianna should have known the end was near, because it was just her luck that when she was finally carving her own place on Dom's heart the dead walked again.

* * *

 

Jack was about to turn his first month when Hobbs appeard. A sunday they were supposed to meet Brian and Mia at their home for a barbecue. They had gone to sleep late the night before, Brianna later thought that maybe she had known something was going to happen because she had been insatiable.

She felt Dom wake up and kiss her as softly as the breeze on her naked back.

She heard him put on his clothes and go out the house. A few minutes later she heard him.

Hobbs.

She grabbed her clothes as fast as she could and as an afterthought she took the gun that was always on her reach.

"I don't do cold weather" Dom was saying.

"I know it wasn't you, but you're gonna help me catch the team responsible" the safety of her gun has heard, Hobbs turned his head towards her "and you ain't gonna need that."

"You can't touch him, Hobbs" was all Bri said, Dom smiled at her, 'I'm not going to let you' was what she was thinking. "You've no power..."

"I'm not here to extradite anyone." Hobbs talked above her. "See, he's gonna come voluntarily, as a matter of fact, he's gonna beg me." A shiver ran through her spine. Dom was looking at Hobbs. "This was taken a week ago." The manila folder in his hands looked innocent. Bri wasn't that naive. Dom took it. "See you out front." Hobbs said, then he was gone.

Dom turned around, away from her. She knew that it was the beginning. She swallowed before taking a step towards him, trying to eliminate the distance, she knew it was futile. She saw the photo.

Slowly with shaking hands she put the gun down.

Letty

It was Letty, alive, and selfishly the first thing Bree thought was 'I lost him'.

Then came the old guilt still fresh.

She saw Dom's eyes, thousand memories running through his mind "It's Letty, isn't it?" She said knowing the answer.

"It's impossible" Dom answered. The longing in his voice rebreaking her heart. She got closer and felt his eyes on her, she didn't took her eyes off the photo. Her hand moved automatically to his arms giving and looking for comfort.

She knew what she had to do, she owed it to both of them, after all it was because of her they weren't together to begin with.

"If that was my husband," she said 'If that was you' she thought "if there was a chance, no matter how small," her voice wavered, he noticed. His eyes were heavy on her, she looked him in the eyes before saying the words that would send her away from her. "I would go."

He looked in her eyes searching for something, she tried to not let the hurt shine through. Dom avoided her eyer and she knew she was unsuccessful. His warm hand took the back of her head and made her rest against his collarbone, his chin on her forehead.

He smelt like saltwater, motor oil, Corona and something distinctively Dom. She pulled him a little closer, swallowing the lump on her throat. She could wait until he was gone before falling apart.

She nuzzled his jaw before taking a step back, meeting resistance on his part but trying to not think about it too much.

"Go" she said without looking at him. He hesitated for a moment before listening to her. She took a deep breath, she could hold on a little longer.

With wobbly legs she stepped inside the bedroom, their bedroom, and before she could do something ridiculous, like start crying, Bree took one of the suitcases they had and started packing, slowly but surely everything hers was separated from everything Dom's. She could feel herself disappearing from Dom's life with every thing she put in the suitcase.

By then she could hear him talking on the phone, getting the team together. She wasn't surprised.

She saw a white long-sleeve shirt and didn't think before putting it with the rest of her things, she knew it was Dom's but she would never be ready to let go completely of him. Now the only thing missing was her toothbrush. It sat innocently on the sink besides Dom's, she didn't know she had frozen in place until Dom's hand was on her waist and his eyes where on her face with concern all over them.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his hold tightening.

"Packing" she whispered.

"Why?" She couldn't meet his eyes but tried to smile.

"You are going to be gone, I assume you'll take Brian with you. I figured I'd stay with Mia until you get the job done." She tried to sound cheery 'Then I'll go' she thought. Dom seemed to hear her thoughts clearly. His chest was now flushed against her back.

"You don't have to go" Dom said, Bree liked to imagine he sounded like he didn't want to let her go.

She turned in his embrace, now facing him. Her hands on his chest, his on her hips.

"You'll get her back" she said with certainty "there'll not be a place for me with you anymore."

"That's not..." She cut him.

"Brian and Mia are waiting for you," She reminded him "so is Jack." Bree smiled.

"They are waiting for us" he said not letting go. She shook her head.

"Give this to Jack, from us" she said ignoring him and the bittersweet the 'us' left in her mouth.

Bree walked around Dom towards the closet, Dom behind her. She took out the car, a little Charger like Dom's. Bree gave it to him. Again avoiding his eyes.

"I hope he likes it" she said before turning around sitting on the bed, her back towards Dom.

"He'll love it" Dom said, something in his voice. "He's a Toretto after all"

"Yeah, he is." suddenly aware of her female body, like in the beginning, thinking about how she could get pregnant. Bri shook her head. "Go before you're late"

The noise let her know Don was changing clothes.

"I'll be back" he said kissing her temple. She still did't looked at him, even when he didn't move for several seconds. He sighed and then was gone.

Brianna didn't know how much time passed before she was able to move again, maybe minutes maybe hours. When she finally could all she did was take off her clothes, grab Dom's shirt and bury herself in the bed that still smelt like them. She let a few tears escape, it was the only relief she gave herself.

She sat up and wiped her face angrily, she needed something. She needed adrenaline, an escape out of her own head. Bree didn't even bothered getting changed, she just grabbed the car-keys, the ones Dom gave to her a week after racing her. He never asked where or how she learned, he just smiled and every once in a while he raced her again and again.

With white knuckles she was now inside the car, gripping the wheel and breathing heavily. Without a second thought she was gliding through the street so fast people probably didn't see her. It wasn't enough so she went faster, no destination in mind, she just needed to ride.

Bree took a turn and swore when she recognized where she was going. The Cliff appeared in her mind, rapidly followed by her just not stoping at the edge, just crashing on the rocks bellow. She shook her head, she was going to have to protect Mia and Jack while Dom and Brian weren't there. She couldn't be that selfish.

So she went faster and faster until the last second that would save her before turning the wheel and hitting the brakes so violently she was sure the car would end up wheels up. At the end she ended just inches away from the edge of the cliff. Her body felt like she was connected to a current, buzzing and shaking, a light sweat making her skin glow.

Bree stepped out of the car. The breeze revealed her body to the world when Dom's shirt, too big for her, just moved up her thighs and tangled on her waist for a second before settling down again and doing the same thing over and over. Her feet over the edge, toes curling like hooks.

It said something of her state of mind that she didn't heard Dom's car or Dom himself approaching.

"Bree?" She jumped at his deep voice, almost falling off the cliff, an arm like an iron bar prevented it. She couldn't help the smile on her face even with another shot of adrenaline shooting through her.

"Sorry" she said, not even knowing why she was apologizing.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, his body enveloping hers.

"How did it go?" She asked instead of answering.

"We're going to London" Dom said. "Tomorrow" he clarified. Brianna just nodded

"Can you-" she cut herself, it was a bad idea. It would just hurt more at the end.

"Can I what?" Dom asked, his voice said he knew what she was going to ask for. She turned around, his arm didn't move but his other hand went to her cheek.

"One last time?" Bree whispered. Not meeting his eyes. No one could say she wasn't a masochist.

"How do you want it?" He asked, because this was for her. She blinked away the tears.

"Mark me" she answered.

One of the many things she loved about Dom was that he didn't even need to be rough for him to leave bruises all over her body, he just used his mouth and just the right pressure with his hands.

Brianna looked down and smiled at the contrast between their clothes, the black on him with the white on her. Both his.

Dom made her look at him, searched for something in her eyes and then kissed her like that first time. An all-consuming, feeding-from-her-soul kind of kiss. He pulled her back from the edge to the hood of his car, the sleek black paint now making contrast with her, her hair making a halo of golden strands tangled and wild. Dom paused and looked at her, long and heated.

"Right now you are just pure angel" he said. The only thing Bree never understood since that first night together. At the end it didn't matter, Angel or Demon she was his.

Dom leaned over her, never braking eye contact until the last second, when his lips touched that place where her neck met her shoulder, one if his hand tangled in her hair pulled at it expanding the flesh there even more. He sucked, bit and licked the same place softly but for an unimaginable amount of time and she knew the mark there was not going to fade in a long time.

Dome pulled the shirt over her head and left her completely exposed, naked as the day she was born and only for his eyes. He took another look at her before starting to mark her, a trail of bruises from her neck passin through her collarbone, down between her breast to the side of her navel, pausing for a long time on her hipbone and finishing in her inner thigh.

Every new bruise was sucked and bit harder than the last. By the time he was blowing air softly right at her center they were both shaking. He was kneeling in front of her with her legs over his broad shoulders. Bree put one hand behind her on the hood for leverage and one in the space between her thigh and his face, nails digging on the meat of his shoulder fighting the urge to mark him as well.

When he finally was inside her she couldn't help but wonder, is there a limit for this love?

To hurt and be hurt, trying to hate him just enough to let him go but instead wanting the wounds to burn and to stay right there forever. In a way he could never forget her, and she would always have a part of him that was part of her too. To love someone that much...

It could be what finally broke her.

* * *

  
The next day she said goodbye to Dom, in more ways than one. Not looking at the rest of them, knowing that there was pity in those eyes.

Brian kissed Mia and Jack and a part of her was glad, if a little bit jealous, that she made the right choice and left that part of her in him. She turned around, away from them, feeling Dom's eyes on her. She tried to not look back.

"I'll keep you updated" Hobbs said, making her jump.

"Thanks" she answered "Keep an eye on them" she tried to smile.

"You know," he said "I'm missing a member on my new team." Her smile was bittersweet.

"I'll think about it" Bree said. Hobbs gave her a satellite phone and left her alone. She made it to the car and waited there.

Half an hour later the jet was gone and she was driving back with Mia and Jack. She could feel Mia's eyes on her, intense like Dom's.

"Please, don't ask." She said not taking her eyes off the road.

"I wasn't going to." Mia said even though they both knew it was a lie, she was too good of a person to not be worried about her. "You're strong"

"They belong together" Bree said, it came as a whisper.

"She's family." She made a pause "I would have agreed with you months ago you know." Bree frowned, looking at Mia curiously, not understanding. "I'm not so sure anymore."

"Mia" Bree sighed "they're Dom and Letty, together since forever. Dom's true love." And holy crap she was really a girl.

"The thing is they have been together forever but it was always a struggle, a power play." Mia began, Bree nodded waiting for her to continue. "You, you don't try to show how strong you are. Dom can simply be with you, I didn't noticed until now." Now she was the one whispering.

Bree knew better than to let those words sink into her heart, because even if they were true it wouldn't change a thing. Dom was still gone and he wasn't coming back, at least not to her.

"He still is going to her and when they come back there's not going to be a place for me here" she said, heart squeezing painfully.

"You are family too" Mia said forcefully. Bree smiled.

"Thank you" she said.

"But?"

"I'm strong but not strong enough to see him with her" Bree swallowed the lump in her throat. Mia didn't answer verbally but she felt her hand squeezing her arm.

That night she feel asleep touching the bruises on her body making them hurt until she couldn't be awake anymore, lulled to sleep by the pain and the sounds of Mia and Jack in the other room and dreamed something impossible.

Days later Hobbs called

Letty had shot Dom.

It didn't sound right, and she made Hobbs repeat himself. Her mind was spinning and she took a step toward the door not even remembering the miles that separated them. She, for a moment, could only think about the fact that Dom had been shot.

Hobbs asked if she wanted to talk to him, she said no.

Bree got out of her room catching the end of Mia's conversation. "Bring her back." It didn't take a genius to guess who were thy talking about. "Be safe." Mia noticed her and gave her a strained smile before hanging up. "Dom was asking for you." Was the first thing she said.

"It's better this way" Bree said shrugging,

"For who?" Mia challenged and Bree was reminded of the fire that made her fall in love so long ago. Her no-bullshit attitude was one of her favorite things about Mia.

"For me" she answered honestly. While she knew Dom was alright she had to think about her own heart, severing as many ties as she could before she could walk away.

Mia sighed.

"Dom needs you" Mia said taking Jack. Those words made her chest tighten because she had been always there,one way or another, when Dom needed her.

"He doesn't" she responded automatically. "He lost Letty once and survived, he can afford to let me go if he's gonna get her back."

"You're not replaceable, you're a person" Mia said strongly, eyes concerned. "You were not a substitute for Letty"

"Sometimes it felt like I was" Bree said nonchalantly not looking at the brunette in the eyes.

"You were not" now Mia's voice was soft. "If you felt like that why did you stay?"

"For the times if felt like you were seeing me." Bree smiled, feeling good taking things out of his chest, she had almost forgotten how easy it was to talk to Mia. "Because I love him," Mia's eyes widened a little "and I love all of you."

Mia stayed silent for a minute, walking towards her she offered Jack to Bree. Bree smiled down to the baby. It was still bizarre to think that the baby in her arms could have been hers. It didn't feel like it was but there was a kind of bond between the two of them, she hoped to see him grow someway.

"How are you going to walk away then?" Mia asked.

"I told you, I'm not strong enough to stay, and me being here when Dom returns with Letty is only going to make things more difficult for Dom." She sighed rocking Jack softly watching him close his eyes and yawn."Something had to have happened to Letty for her to do what she did." If Mia was surprised that she knew she didn't show it. "Me staying is asking for trouble that you guys don't need."

"You remind me of Brian, you know?" Mia said looking at her strangely, Bree tensed.

"How?" She asked trying to act nonchalantly.

"He only knew us for a short time before he did everything he could for us." She answered. "You both love easily and with all you have."

"To be fair, you are easy to love. You make people feel part of something bigger" Bree whispered not looking at Mia.

"Derek would say we're a pack, that seems like something bigger" Bree smiled.

"For them, maybe, but family is as big as it gets for Dom"

"So Dom told you about them?" Mia asked knowingly, Bree cursed in her head. She tried to nod. "Really?" Now she sounded incredulous.

Bree tried to make a sound but she was unable to. Finally looking up at Mia she could practically watch the gears turning inside her head.

"You know that I noticed something different with Brian after we left Beacon Hills?" She said obviously not looking for an answer. "I used to think Brian was in love with Dom, even catched him looking at him the same way he looked at me. I never doubted his love for me, and I knew he had picked me but I was afraid he would someday snap." Bree couldn't take her eyes from Mia's, she gaped like a fish and tried to talk but the inside of her mouth felt like sandpaper. "He had dimmed, you know." Mia smiled sadly "I could feel it weighting him down." She paused. "But after Beacon Hills it was like that weight had never been there in the first place."

They both looked at each other for a long time. Bree tried to come up with something, anything, but he knew nothing she said was going to sound true. And Mia smelled lies like a shark smelled blood in the water.

"I'm not him." She said "At least not anymore" Mia kept looking at her, now from head to toe and back again, as if saying without words that it was obvious. "Stiles, he saw the same thing in Brian and offered to help."

"How?" She asked, taking a seat.

"A spell?" She said, although it sounded more like a question. She tried to explain it better and Mia seemed to understand. "Maybe in the beginning it was more difficult to disassociate myself from him but I'm my own person now."

"They say that what you live is what makes you, you." Mia smiled "you have a life apart from him so now you're different and so is he."

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Bree said impressed.

"I've been thinking about it for a while." Mia shrugged. "And you, or him, chose to stay with me."

"You, or well we, were Already together, and either way my love for Dom was impossible at the moment."

"It gets pretty confusing." Mia smiled. "What's done is done, and your secret is safe with me."

"Never doubted it"

* * *

 

The next time Hobbs called her was to utter a name that send chills up her spine.

Braga.

"Fuck" she said.

"So you know the man." Hobbs said.

"It might have come up" she answered already connecting the dots in her head. "You know Brian it's gonna do something stupid." Bree said just to get it out of the way.

"He's already talking to the wife." Bree cringed because it was bad if Brian was actually telling Mia in advance instead of waiting till after he had been an idiot to tell her.

"What's the plan?" She asked imagining what it was.

After Hobbs had hanged up Bree cursed again. Letty had been working for Braga, and he knew Shaw, whatever had happened to Letty it had ended with her now under Shaw's thumb.

Old guilt spread through her, beating in sync with her heart like something alive.

She just wished she could take Brian's place with his plan, he had Mia and Jack, she didn't have anyone to go back to, nothing to loose.

It was the day after, Hobbs had already called to tell her Brian was on his way back to London and that he was on his way to Spain, everything was about to end. But old habits die hard because experience told her that when thing where about to go down was when the shit really hit the fan.

Jack was fussy that morning and Mia was trying to make him eat, most of the baby food ending on the floor and all over his face when he spat it out.

"Someone's in a mood."

"This he gets from Brian." Mia huffed giving up and now cleaning the mess Jack had made.

"Yeah, because the Toretto Temper has nothing to do with it." Bree said taking the baby from his chair so Mia could cleaned it to. Bree took a damp cloth and cleaned the baby's face.

"Of course not" Mia said even though she was smiling.

"He even looks like Dom, with more hair of course." Mia laughed and Bree smiled to herself, it was nice to see the worry lines disappear from her face even for a moment. "We should take him to the beach, maybe he's just getting tired of being cooped up in here."

"But what if-"

"Mia, bad news travel a lot faster than good ones, if something happens we'll here about it. Either way there's not much we can do from here. You need it too." Bree ended placing a gentle hand on the other girls shoulder.

"You do too," Mia answered sighing "and you're right, I'm getting sick of being here too.

They where outside, ready to put Jack in the car when they heard it. A vehicle getting close, and fast. Bree's hand went to her gun, signaling Mia to stay behind.

Her gut told her something was wrong and she just turned around to say "Go!" To Mia before aiming for the tires of the black car, it screeched but didn't stop.

She turned around and caught up to Mia on the backyard, passing her to make sure no one was already there. No one was.

Bree jumped and scanned her surroundings for a moment before turning around and taking Jack so Mia could jump too.

They heard footsteps fast approaching and Mia looked over her shoulder.

"Come on!" Bree said urgently. But she saw the moment Mia decided to play bait.

"Go!" Mia said and even while she was shouting "No!" Mia had already turned around and started running.

"Fuck!" She cursed holding Jack tight to her chest. With one last look she started running protecting Jack from the branches and trying her best not to fall. Brain going to overdrive and adrenaline kicking in.

She couldn't go to Dom's, she knew this had to do with Shaw, and if they knew where to find Mia then they were bound to check on Dom's house now that she had got away.

She had her wallet but not the satellite phone and she cursed again. At least she had cash.

She kept running, for the first time regretting the isolation. Everything was too far away on foot.

She stopped at the edge o the road when she finally got there and looked everywhere searching for anything out of place.

Jack whimpered.

"It's ok, Jack." She shushed the baby, "Everything's gonna be fine. I'm here."

They ended up in a run down motel, all curtains drawn. Bree moved the bed to a corner and fed Jack with one hand on her gun an one eye on every exit, hiper vigilant.

"Please, be okay" She said to herself thinking about Mia. The terrified look in her eyes hunting her, like she wouldn't see her son again.

Bree shook her head.

* * *

 

She wasn't aware of the time passing, on autopilot she fed Jack, burped him and put him to sleep again and again. Bree didn't eat or sleep. Body tense to the point of pain but it didn't matter. Her only focus was on protecting Jack.

He needed her and she wasn't going to fail him.

At the end it didn't surprised her that the one that found her was Brian.

The footsteps out of the room made her grab Jack with one hand and the gun she hadn't let go of was aiming to the door without even thinking about it.

"Hey, no." She heard a familiar voice, a voice that couldn't get through the fog in her brain.

"What?" Another voice said.

"If she's there, and you go in just like that you're gonna get shot."

"What? Why?"

"She's a cop, dumbass." She hear a slap. "She's protecting Jack, she provably if aiming at the door right now. She probably won't even recognize us at first, we could be a threat."

There was a knock on the door. The finger on the trigger tensed.

"Elena?" She didn't make a sound. "Elena, it's me, Brian." No answer. "I'm going in, okay?" The doorknob turned "Don't shoot"

The blond the stepped into the room seemed familiar. He had his hands raised in surrender.

"Elena?" He said taking a step closer. "I would really like if I could hug Jack, you know?"

"Brian?" Bree said feeling her soul coming back to his body, the odd disconnection fading away. Every ache in her body pulsating . The gun in her hand suddenly too heavy. "Mia?" She asked.

"She's fine." Brian said "Everyone's fine." He assured her even though for some reason she knew he was lying.

"Dom?" She asked her voice shaking.

"Dom's fine too." He said taking another step closer.

"Who?"

"Giselle" Brian answered and Bree felt she had been sucker punched. Jack woke up and whimpered. Two pairs of blue eyes snapped towards him.

"You should take him." Bree said. "I think I'm about to pass out."

She only remembered placing Jack on Brian arms before everything went black.

* * *

 

"She's okay."

"She passed out"

"She was dehydrated, and running on adrenalin. Her body shot down any other need an focused on protecting Jack. When she felt Jack was safe she crashed. Her body just caught up with her."

"She looks pale."

"She just needs rest."

"At least we found her relatively quickly"

"Why?"

"She would have stayed like that until her body couldn't take it."

"That's a little extreme."

"Without food she would have been alright, without water her organs would have started to fail."

"She literally was willing to die, on way or another, to protect Jack."

"She said she loved us."

"That's how much she does."

A door slammed shut.

* * *

 

She knew where she was even before opening her eyes. The beeping sound and the smell were dead giveaways. She groaned.

"Back with us?" She heard someone say.

"Hobbs?" Her throat felt like someone had made her swallow sandpaper, raw and sore. Something touched her lips and she knew it as a straw. The cool water feeling heavenly going down her throat.

"Quite the scare you gave us."

"What happened?"

"Adrenaline crash." She groaned, a dull headache she was familiar with.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it does" he said "Mia Toretto has been here every day since we came back."

"Came back?" Bree asked "Where is she?"

"They're at the funeral" Hobbs said.

"Gisselle" she remembered. Bree tried to sit up.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Hobbs asked before pushing her back on the bed.

"I want to go." She said trying to sit up again.

"You can't even stand" Hobbs huffed now helping her.

"I'm going" she said and it was final.

Hobbs ended up bringing a wheelchair signing her out against doctors orders and taking her to his car driving her to the cemetery.

Everyone was there, a sudden sense of deja vu washed over her. But Letty wasn't the one on the casket this time. She was standing besides Dom, like they never had been apart.

They stayed until the casket was covered by dirt.

"There's a spare bedroom in my house if you're interested."

Bree smiled.

"We'll be working together real soon, you sure you wanna start playing favorites?"

"I can do what I want, woman"

 

Days later the pardons were on Hobbs hands.

They were free.

"Do you wanna go with me to tell them the good news?" He asked. Bree curled a hand around the badge on her neck. The other going to her ponytail.

"Let's go" she said.

 

The house came into view before she was ready, overgrown weed curled around the mailbox.

1327

Where it all began. She took a deep breath and got out of the car. A sunday barbecue, how fitting.

Bree walked two steps behind Hobbs, staying back on purpose. Her eyes had zeroed on Dom even before he was on sight. She stopped walking when his eyes found hers over Hobbs' shoulder, just as dark and just as warm as always. The breath stuck in her throat and she tried to control herself.

A movement to her left made he snap to attention and apprehension churned in her gut, she hadn't see Letty since the funeral and even then it was from afar, this close she looked just as strong and beautiful as she had looked the last time she had seen her while she was undercover for Braga.

"Elena" Letty said.

"Letty" she greeted.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for him." She said "For us." She touched her arm "Takes an amazing woman."

"He's an amazing guy." Bree said, her eyes traveling back to Dom.

"Yeah, he is."

"Try to keep him out of trouble, huh." Bree said before looking at Letty, smiling. Letty laughed.

"Now, you know that's not gonna happen." She said before taking the beer to her lips, Bree could almost taste the hit on lime in it.

"I know" she said. And she really did.

Dom looked at her again.

Hobbs turned around and nodded at her, it was time to leave. She turned around too, clenching her jaw.

"Elena" Dom called, and just like that her body froze, longing and sadness wrapped into one, he hadn't called her that since that first time. She turned because her body always belonged to him more than it did to her.

He got close, oh so close, and it took everything in her to not just lean into him like before. She just looked up to him and tried to hide everything that he was surely seeing.

"You know you don't have to go." He said. She swallowed.

"All this, this is your family. It's who you are." She said trying to not linger in how her breathing was quickening alongside his, or in the hurt in his eyes, like he was the one getting his heart broken. "This is my family, this is who I am." She curled her hand around her badge, still cold and unfamiliar to her, contradicting what was coming out of her mouth. The lie rolled off her tongue easily, it was the lie he had told herself a lot through the years.

She tried to smile even though her eyes were burning with tears she wouldn't let fall. And because she really loved the pain she took a step closer, grabbed the back of his neck and placed a kiss just in the corner of his mouth knowing that if she touched his lips she wouldn't let go.

She turned around quickly and practically ran out of there, still feeling the weight of Dom's eyes on her back.

"Are you OK?" Hobbs asked once she was sitting in the car with him.

"Yeah, let's go"

One lie more, one lie less, it didn't matter because even though she felt like she had left more than half of herself behind, she just had to move on.

It didn't matter that it felt impossible.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I know this much angst is not most people's cup of tea but bear with me. 
> 
> I'm planing on doing two more parts for this series, the next one will be solely Bree centric with her kicking ass alongside Hobbs. The only one without a reference to a movie. I hope you're excited to read it, it's not done yet but it's already my favorite.


End file.
